Green Hill High School
by The Anon of Mystery
Summary: Takes place before Sonic the Gangster. Eggman is a teacher who loses his job to one of his students. He decides to blackmail the principal in order to get his job back. Shadow will not let that happen by any means because he is a part of this.
1. First Day of Class

A digital alarm clock goes off at 6:30 AM. A white glove come from under a cover and presses the button which puts the alarm clock on snooze. Sonic is laying in his bed with his cover over his head. He turns back on his side, and he almost falls back to sleep, but the door to his room is opened and his mother comes in. She throws the cover off of him, and she screams at Sonic.

"Get yo blue ass up so you have enough time to catch the bus," Aleena said.

Sonic gets out of bed with the meanest look on his face ever.

"I don't need to catch the damn bus," Sonic said. "I can run to school."

Aleena stares at Sonic with no reply, and Sonic laughs at her because he got the best of her for once. Sonic runs to the bathroom, and starts taking a shower. While taking the shower, he thinks of what to wear on this first day of school, but he can't decide. After taking his shower, he brushes his teeth, gargles with mouthwash, and then he runs back to his room. He goes through his closet for something to wear, and Aleena stares at him. Sonic pulls out a black and white version of his normal shoes. He sets them aside, then he looks for a shirt. He settles on a black and white stripe horizontally striped collar shirt in order to match the shoes. He pulls out some black jeans, and he considered this to be the perfect outfit for the first day of school. The collar shirt is unbuttoned, and the jeans are sagging. After Sonic checks out himself in the mirror, he grabs his black book sack and only one tablet for the first day of school. He checks his alarm clock and notices that the time is 7:43 AM. School starts at 7:45 AM. Sonic runs to school without even eating any type of breakfast.

Sonic arrives at Green Hill High School at around 7:44 AM. He meets up with Tails and Knuckles who standing outside waiting for Sonic.

"Yo," Sonic said. "What's poppin' around this bitch?"

"We were waiting for you," Tails said. "School hasn't even started yet."

"You see, son, we are all in the same fucking class again," Knuckles said.

"Word," Sonic asked. "We all have the same homeroom again?"

"Yeah," Tails said.

"Alright," Sonic said. "Just like old times."

"I am gonna trap the fuck out of our teacher," Knuckles said.

"No doubt," Sonic said.

"Your jokes are funny," Tails said.

Knuckles then slaps Tails then replies by saying, "What did I tell you about talking proper? It makes you sound like a damn duck."

The bell rings, and Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles runs to their homeroom class.

This school is a very large and very clean school. It has one big hall which runs through the middle. This hall is called the Special Stage. There are four smaller halls which branch off from this main hall. The first hall is for Freshman, or students in the 9th grade. The grades increment on each hall, so the second hall contains 10th grade and so on. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are in the eleventh grade. The room number to their class is number 117. They arrive late to class, and the teacher in the class is Eggman. Eggman yells at them for being late, and Tails is scared, but Sonic and Knuckles laugh at him, and they do make a joke.

"Hey," Sonic said. "Where we go sit?"

"I don't know," Knuckles said. "Seeing as Eggman's fat ass is taking up all of the empty seats."

The whole class laughs at Eggman, and then Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles sit in the three empty desks in the back of the room. The classrooms are kind of large. There is a dry-erase boards in the front of the classroom. Eggman's desk is in front of this board. There are a few windows in the classroom, and the room also has a wall mounted TV. Eggman starts by reading the announcements, which reveals that the school is starting a one teacher program this year. Students do not change classrooms, and their homeroom teacher is their only teacher. Every student in the class complains about this because Eggman is the worse teacher in the school. Eggman calls roll, and here is the roll.

Storm the Albatross

Rouge the Bat

Charmy Bee

Big the Cat

Espio the Chameleon

Vector the Crocodile

Knuckles the Echidna

Jet the Hawk

Shadow the Hedgehog

Silver the Hedgehog

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles Prower

Cream the Rabbit

Amy Rose

Wave the Swallow

Everyone is in attendance, then Eggman hands out an assignment.

"Yo," Knuckles said. "What's the deal with an assignment on the first day of school?"

"I feel like giving one," Eggman said. "Got a problem with that?"

Tails raises his hand an he asks what the assignment is about. Eggman says that this is test that covers all subjects, and this test will be used to see how much you know instead of an actual grade. After Eggman says that, he leaves out of the room. That was the worst mistake of his life. Of course, Knuckles being the natural ass that he is, he locks the door from the inside. Tails is hard at work on the test. Sonic is reading the problems, but he has no idea on the answers.

"Hey," Sonic said. "Pass the test over here when you finish."

"I am done already," Tails said while putting down his pencil.

He gives the test to Sonic, and Sonic copies every answer at the speed of sound. Knuckles is in front of the class, going through Eggman's desk for the answer key. Shadow is sleeping with his head down on his desk, and so is Big and Storm. Vector, Charmy, and Espio are working together on the test. Once Sonic finishes the test, he proceeds to talk to Amy. Wave finished the test also, and she gives it to Jet. Knuckles finds the answer key then he rips it up. After he does that, he unlocks the door. Eggman never returned yet, so Knuckles goes back to sitting at the back of the class, and he talks with Tails.

"Hey," Knuckles said. "I bet you that Eggman's gonna be drove when he finds the answer key ripped up."

"Why did you rip it up," Tails asked.

"Just to make his fat ass mad," Knuckles said.

Eggman enters the classroom, and he asks for all test papers. Cream collects every paper, then she gives them to Eggman. Eggman then looks for the answer key. Knuckles is laughing uncontrollably as Eggman searches high and low for the answer key. Eggman finally notices Knuckles' laughter, and he tell Knuckles to step outside of class. Knuckles steps outside of class, but that doesn't mean that he stays right outside of the door. He takes a walk down the hall, and he goes outside.

Knuckles continues exploring the outside of the school. He runs around the school until he finds the windows for his classroom. He sees Eggman teaching math. Knuckles uses this window of opportunity to his advantage. Knuckles gets the attention of Sonic by throwing a paper ball at him. Sonic is sitting in the back of the class in the desk that is closest to the window, so Knuckles hits Sonic in the face with the paper ball. Sonic looks outside and he asks Knuckles, "Why are you outside?"

"Hey," Knuckles said. "Find some kind of way to open the window next to Eggman's desk."

"How the hell will I do that," Sonic said. "I can't get all the way over there without being spotted."

"Well," Knuckles said. "Pass a note to Rouge since she sits there."

"Alright," Sonic said.

* * *

What will Knuckles do to Eggman when the window next to Eggman's desk is opened? Next chapter will explain.

F.Y.I

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles have been friends since the 3rd grade. Knuckles is supposed to be done with high school, but he failed the second grade twice.

* * *

I am hoping for a review before I continue to post the next chapter.


	2. The Principal and the Student

The window next to Eggman's desk is open! Knuckles grabs a big rock, and just when he is about to throw it through the window to Eggman's head, Eggman is called to the front office. Eggman leaves class and goes straight to the office. There is no secretaries or any kind of of workers in the office except for the principal. Eggman walks into the principal office, and he sits down in a chair right in front of the big desk in the office.

"What's up, cuz," Eggman asked.

"Don't play the family card with me," the principal said. "We have some serious business to attend to."

"Whatever, Maria," Eggman said. "What's the deal?"

"I am firing you," Maria said.

Eggman takes a long stare at her, and he becomes very angry. Eggman stands up quickly, and he slams his fist on the desk in front of him.

"Why the hell are you firing me," Eggman said. "I am the best teacher at this school."

"You are not the best teacher at this school," Maria said. "You forged your own diploma and all of your degrees."

Eggman is now nervous, and he has no way to come back at his cousin. He thinks long and hard at something he could blackmail her with, but nothing comes to mind. Eggman walks out of the office and goes back to his class. As soon as he arrives in his class, Knuckles is sitting in his desk. Eggman doesn't even care. He packs up everything, and he leaves without saying a word. Now Tails is called to the office. When he arrives to the office, Maria asks him if he ever thought about becoming a teacher.

"Yeah," Tails said. "I always wanted to be a teacher."

Maria goes to her file cabinet, and pulls out a very large 100 page test.

"If you can pass this, then you will become a teacher," Maria said.

"Damn," Tails said. "I will become a teacher to all of my friends? Ain't I too young?"

"As you can obviously see," Maria said. "Age ain't nothing but a number in this story. All of your classmates are of different ages."

Tails finishes the test in two minutes. The test was multiple choice, so the answer document was ran through a machine, and Tails passed the test without missing a single thing.

"Won't I need to go to college or get a degree or something," Tails said.

"I really don't care," Maria said. "I fired Eggman for the heck of it. Go teach your class."

"This is fucking awesome," Tails said.

Tails runs back to class, and when he gets there, he sits in Eggman's desk.

"What happened in the office, son," Knuckles asked.

"Maria fired Eggman and gave me his job," Tails said with a big smile on his face.

"This school is fucked up," Shadow said.

"What are you going to do now," Amy said.

"I have no idea," Tails said.

"This school year is gonna kick ass," Sonic said.

Eggman went to Maria's house as soon as he left the school campus. He breaks into her house, and he plants cameras everywhere, including the bathroom and the bedroom. Before he leaves from her house, Eggman even eats everything that he can find in her kitchen.

"I am sure to get some dirt on her now," Eggman said.

It is chaotic in class at the moment. Tails decided not to do anything for his first day as teacher. He decided to let his students do whatever they wanted. Sonic is, of course, talking to Amy. Knuckles is sleeping. Shadow is sleeping. Silver is sitting in the back of the class doing nothing. Vector, Charmy, and Espio are contemplating on what might be served for lunch today. Storm is sleeping. Jet is tossing his meteorite up and down. Wave is reading a book. Big is playing with his fishing rod. Cream is sleeping, and Rouge is listening to her iPod. Just when class seems to have gotten boring, the lunch bell rings. The class is empty in a second. For now, let's turn our attention to Shadow.

Shadow goes to the office in order to speak with Maria privately. After this talk, it seems as thought they leave the school. This happens daily, and no one has ever noticed this before, but it did catch the eye of Sonic. Sonic doesn't even bother saying anything because he his busy enjoying a chili dog. That doesn't stop Tails from saying anything

"Am I tripping, or did anyone just see Shadow ride off with the principal," Tails said.

"Word," Knuckles asked.

"Yeah," Sonic said. "I saw it too. What the hell is going on?"

"We should go find out," Knuckles said.

"You know that you can't leave the school campus," Tails said.

Knuckles and Sonic take a quick laugh at Tails, and then they run after the car that Maria and Shadow left in.

Maria and Shadow arrives at Maria's house. Knuckles and Sonic are right behind the car, and they watch carefully at this sight. It seems as though Shadow was the driver of this car. He walks around to the passenger side, and he opens the door for Maria. Sonic and Knuckles are staring in awe at the sight of Shadow and Maria kissing. Shadow and Maria go inside of the house. They don't even bother to lock the door behind them. Sonic and Knuckles take note of this, so they creep on inside of Maria's house.

"If Shadow's doing what I think he is doing, then he is my idol," Knuckles said. "This dude is hitting the principal."

"I have to see it in order to believe it," Sonic said. "This could probably explain why he sleeps in class all of the time."

Sonic and Knuckles creep around Maria's house until they find the bedroom. Even the sounds from the bedroom confirms what Knuckles was saying, but Sonic won't settle for that. Sonic peaks his head in the room, and he gets the visual proof he needs. He sees Shadow having sex with Maria. Sonic now thinks that he has gone crazy. He even looks a second time in order to verify what he saw. Knuckles pulls out a video camera.

"This one is going on the internet," Knuckles said.

What happens next shocks the hell out of Sonic and Knuckles. They grasp from Shadow's and Maria's conversation that Shadow went in with out a strap.

"No freaking way," Sonic said. "Shadow is hitting that without a strap? Won't that make the principle pregnant?"

"Duh," Knuckles said.

"But, Maria is a human and Shadow is a hedgehog," Sonic said while still watching Shadow and Maria. "Isn't it impossible for them to have a baby?"

"This is damn story," Knuckles said. "The sky's the limit."

"Oh," Sonic said.

Knuckles and Sonic misses the rest of the lunch period watching and recording this. This is about thirty minutes. Maria and Shadow aren't even done yet. They are oblivious to the time. Knuckles and Sonic don't even give a damn about the time either. Knuckles is still recording this, and Sonic still can't believe his eyes. Eggman is watching this through one of the cameras he put in Maria's bedroom, and he can't believe it either.

"I always did wonder how Shadow makes straight A's, but he fells every test and sleeps all day," Sonic said.

"It is official," Knuckles said. "Shadow has earned all of my respect."

"No doubt," Sonic said after giving Knuckles dap. "We better shake the spot."

"Alright," Knuckles said. "I got all I need. Let's bounce."

* * *

What will Eggman do with this discovery? How will Tails handle his job as teacher? That's for the next chapter to answer. 

F.Y.I

Shadow doesn't own a house, and he has no parents. He has been living with Maria since the tenth grade.


	3. Eggman's a Bastard

I finally decide to update after a few months. Here you go. Next update will be very, very soon.

* * *

Sonic and Knuckles are able to return back to school without being noticed by Shadow and Maria. Lunch is over, and now everyone has returned back to class. Knuckles runs to his locker, and stuffs his video camera in it. Sonic waits for Knuckles by the door to their classroom. Sonic peeks in through the window in the classroom. Mos of the class is sleeping except for a few people. Tails is sitting at his desk, typing something on his laptop. Sonic knocks on the door. Tails walks outside to talk to Sonic and Knuckles.

"What did you guys find out," Tails asked.

"You ain't gonna believe this," Knuckles said. "Shadow and Maria are knocking boots."

"How is that possible," Tails said. "Shadow is in class."

"Chaos Control," Sonic said. "After Shadow and Maria were done, he must of used Chaos Control."

"That makes sense," Tails said. "That would explain why he is sleeping right now. Did you get any proof?"

"I recorded the whole thing," Knuckles said. "It is in my locker."

"Bring it class after school today," Tails said. "I need to see it to believe it."

After class, Knuckles runs to his locker to get his video camera. He waits until the school is empty to return back to Tails' classroom. Sonic returns also. Knuckles takes the DVD out of his camera and he hands it over to Tails. Tails go into the closet in the back of the classroom and pulls out a portable DVD player. He pops in the DVD, and watches the movie that Knuckles recorded. Tails is watching this with his mouth wide open. He can't believe what he is seeing. Knuckles and Sonic are laughing Tails.

"I have to believe it," Tails said. "I hope no one else finds out about this."

"I wanted to upload it on a porn website or something," Knuckles said.

"No," Sonic said. "We can't risk getting Maria fired. She is way better than the principal we had before."

"I guess," Knuckles said. "This will stay between us."

"Okay," Tails said. "Give it to me so I can lock it in the closet."

"We leaving, Tails," Sonic said. "You coming?"

"I got to go sign out now since I am a teacher now," Tails said. "I will see you guys later."

Knuckles and Sonic leave the school while Tails walks to the office to sign out. He looks in Maria's office to see her sleeping in her chair with her head on the desk. While Tails is signing out, Eggman pulls up in his car outside. He comes in and goes straight into Maria's office with a tape in his hand. Tails walks in also. Maria wakes up when Eggman slams the tape on her desk.

"What do you want," Maria said. "And what is that?"

"Give me my job back. Better yet, let me be the principal," Eggman said. "Or the school board will see this."

"What are you trying to blackmail me with," Maria said.

"Your little fling with a student at this school," Eggman said.

"You wouldn't," Maria said. "Would you really do this to your own cousin?"

"You didn't think twice about when you fired me," Eggman said.

"No," Tails said. "It's not going down like this. No way are you going to become the principal. I mean you can't even look past the fact that she is your own cousin. She can't help who she falls in love with. Your fat ass becoming the principal could mean hell. I am not letting this happen"

"What are you going to do about it," Eggman said.

"Uhh," Tails said. "I have the tape."

"Damn," Eggman said. "I seriously forgot to make another copy."

Tails runs out of the office with the tape in his hand. Eggman gets in his car and tries to pursue Tails, but Tails begin to fly instead. Eggman is not able to keep up with Tails.

* * *

Tails flies to Sonic's house. He knocks on the door, but no one answers. He knocks again, and Aleena answer the door.

"Is Sonic here," Tails asked.

"Nope," Aleena said. "He came home then he said he was going to someone's house."

"Who," Tails asked.

"Uhh," Aleena said. "I forgot her name. The pink one."

"You mean Amy," Tails said.

"Yeah," Aleena said.

"Alright," Tails said. "Thanks for the help."

Tails flies towards Amy's house. Amy lives down the street from Sonic. Amy's house on the outside is a pink color. This house is a two story house which contain three bedrooms and two bathrooms. There is a living room and a kitchen as well. Amy lives with her mother and her sister. Amy's mother is not home at the moment. This is why Tails' knocks on the the door went unanswered. Tails knows that someone must be home because there is a light on in one of the rooms upstairs. Tails tries flying up to this window and knocking on it. He can see a shadow behind the curtain, but he can't tell who it is. The person who opens the window isn't Amy, but Amy's sister instead.

"May," Tails said. "Uhh, is Sonic here?"

"Why are you looking at me like that," May said.

"Because you aren't wear a shirt," Tails said.

"Forget about that for a second," May said. "Sonic is in Amy's room."

"Cool," Tails said.

Tails enter through May's window. He walks down the hall to Amy's room, but the door is closed and locked. May approaches Tails from behind.

"What is so important that you need to see Sonic for," May said.

"Something happened at school," Tails said.

"Can't it wait until later," May said. "Who knows what's going on in there."

"I guess so," Tails said.

After another two hours, Sonic walks into the living room to see Tails sleeping on the sofa with a remote for the TV in his hand. Sonic tries to wake Tails up, but he can't. Tails is a really deep sleeper. Sonic slaps Tails very hard in order to wake him up. Tails wakes up while holding his face.

"What did you do that for," Tails said.

"Why are you here," Sonic asked.

"I wanted to tell you that Eggman is planning to blackmail Maria with what you and Knuckles saw," Tails said,

"Really," Sonic said. "This is some shit. Even though I hate Shadow, we must help them out because I don't want Eggman to set foot in the school again."

"What can we do,": Tails said.

"We have to tell Shadow first," Sonic said.

"Alright," Tails said. "Let's go."

"Wait," Sonic said. "Where does Shadow live?"

"I think he must live with Maria now that I think about it," Tails said. "He has no parents or no house."

"Let's go to Maria's house then," Tails said. "You remember where it is?"

"She lives in the rich neighborhood on the other side of town," Sonic said.

* * *

Sonic and Tails arrives at Maria's house. Both Maria and Shadow are there. Sonic gets straight down to business.

"I freaking hate Eggman," Sonic said. "What are you two going to do about this?"

"Well," Maria said. "We have been talking about it, and we think the safest thing would be to put our relationship on hold until he graduates."

"That sucks," Sonic said.

"It really sucks," Shadow said. "I can't risk Maria going to jail over something like this."

"But you two have been doing this for over a year now," Tails said. "Can you guys handle being separated for two more?"

"I guess," Shadow said. "It's gonna be a pain in the ass though. I mean, no ass for two years?"

"Shadow," Maria said. "Shut up."

"Well," Sonic said. "That is what they decided. What I don't understand is why do you two like each other."

"Uhh," Shadow said. "I'm not gonna say."

"Me either," Maria said. "It's too complicated."

"Weird," Tails said. "Why won't you tell us?"

"Oh," Sonic said. "Where is Shadow going to live?"

"I guess he could live me with me since I live alone," Tails said.

"Huh," Sonic said. "You live alone?"

"My parents travel the world all the time for stuff I don't know about," Tails said. "They normally just send me 3,000 rings a month and I am forced to take care of everything."

"Awesome," Sonic said. "I hate my mom. She is such a bitch. That reminds me, I am out pass my curfew! Oh shit. She is gonna beat the crap out of me. Peace out until tomorrow!"

* * *

Shadow and Maria's relationship are put on hold! Next chapter is going to be full of win.


	4. Shadow Goes Crazy

Sorry it took kind of long to update. Enjoy!

* * *

The next day of school has surfaced after what took place in the last chapter. Shadow has moved all of his things into Tails' house. He is now living with Tails at the moment, but he can't still can't shake the thought of what happened to him and Maria. On the ride with Tails on the way to school, Maria is the only person on his mind. Shadow is really sad that he can't see Maria as much has he used to. Eggman is the only opposing force in this conflict. He is seriously mad at Eggman right now. He is thinking so much, that he didn't even notice that they were at the school already.

"Shadow," Tails said. "Snap out of it."

"The next time I see Eggman, I will kill his fat ass," Shadow said. He slammed the car door on his way out.

"Shadow," Tails said while getting his briefcase out of the trunk. "Remember, Eggman might have tipped off the police about this so they could be monitoring you from inside the school. You cannot act funny around Maria."

"I thought about that already," Shadow said.

"I mean, you can still talk to her and stuff," Tails said. "But don't say anything suspicious, and don't do anything weird."

"I know," Shadow said.

He walks through the double glass door on his way into school. He walks to his locker, but he is so frustrated he can't even remember his combination. Sonic meets Shadow at his locker. Their lockers are right next to each other. Sonic pulls out his binder for Tails' class. He then looks over to Shadow. He can obviously tell that Shadow isn't his normal self.

"What's up," Sonic asked.

"Nothing," Shadow said with a low voice.

"Come on," Sonic said. "You have to take your mind off of Maria. Uhh, let's see. Basketball tryouts is today after school, and I know you like basketball, right? You were the MVP last year."

"I don't give a damn about that right now," Shadow said. "I am going to class."

Shadow walks away after that.

"But the bell didn't ring yet," Sonic said.

Knuckles walks up to Sonic, and they give each other dap.

"What's poppin'," Knuckles asked.

"Shadow is still tripping over what happened yesterday," Sonic said. "I wish there was something we could do to help."

"We already said that if we notice Eggman doing something, then we will help out," Knuckles said. "That is all we can do at this point."

"I guess," Sonic said. "I just hope that Shadow can keep his cool."

"Now, Let's go scope out some of the honeies on the main hall," Knuckles said.

"I'm a one woman man, son," Sonic said. "You should be too."

"Nah," Knuckles said. "I told that bat that straight up, even if I am diggin' her and we are going out right now I will continue to see other people whether she fucking like it or not because I am from the hood, G."

"That didn't make make no sense," Sonic said. "And you know that your duck ass be caking whenever she come around."

"Hell no," Knuckles said. "I'm just cool like that."

"Whatever," Sonic said.

* * *

It seems as thought Tails' hypothesis was correct. The cops arrive at the school at 7:40 am. They first thing they do is go straight into Maria's office. Two cops are questioning Maria. She is able to answer all the question calmly, and she does not reveal any information with her answers. She seems to be putting on quite the show. The cops can't get any information out of her. After talking to Maria for about twenty minutes, they give up and then they go after Shadow. They barge right in without knocking on the door. Tails was in the middle of taking attendance.

"Is their something I can help you with," Tails said.

"We would like to have a word with Shadow the Hedgehog," Cop 1 said.

"Okay," Tails said. "You may step out of the classroom, Shadow."

Shadow walks outside in order to speak with cops. The class is very nosy. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are looking through the windows on the door. The rest of the class have their ear on the wall, as they are trying to hear the conversation. Shadow is not taking this as well as Maria. He has done a good job with the questions so far, but he looks as if he is about to brake. Shadow is thinking to himself. "If they ask me one more thing, I will kick their ass!" Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails are praying that Shadow doesn't lose his cool. Shadow is still mad about yesterday, and he can't take it anymore.

"That's it," Shadow said. "Stop with damn questions. I don't have anything to do with her already."

"Then what's is with your strong reaction," Cop 2 said.

Shadow has reached his limit. He starts rising off of the ground, while making a tight fist with both of his hands. He then screams, "Chaos Blast!" All of the students who were near the wall were pushed back all the way to the other side of the classroom. The wall between Tails' classroom and the hallway is knocked down. The cops that were questioning Shadow are now on the ground. They are immobilized with fear.

"Look you damn bastards," Shadow said. "I love Maria, and there isn't anybody who will stop me from being with her. Not you, not the army, not anyone. So screw you. Chaos Spear!"

Maria was standing across the hallway, and she saw the whole thing. She has mixed feelings about this. She is happy, but at the same time she doesn't know what to do think about Shadow killing two people. Despite this, she runs up to Shadow and hugs him. Of course, all of the students and teachers in the school are out of their classrooms, and they saw this. Now, Shadow has put Maria and himself in a bad predicament.

* * *

Shadow has a really bad temper. Eggman intervenes with the army in the next chapter. I will try to update as soon as I can.


	5. The Getaway

Weird chapter...

* * *

Of course, more police was in hiding in case something of the nature would happen. After the blast had subsided, cops ran into the school. Around twenty cops were in the hallway. They surrounded Shadow and Maria. They had machine guns in their hands, and they were all pointed at Shadow. Because of the way the school is built, it was impossible for cops to enter from behind where Shadow and Maria were standing. Shadow gets in front of Maria. The cops try to convince Shadow to come with them peacefully, but it didn't happen. Conversations were overheard by Sonic between the cops. They planned to shoot them both instead of just taking Shadow and executing him. Maria would be in jail for a long time anyway, so they did not care. Without hesitation, Sonic takes off his backpack and he throws it to Shadow. Sonic's backpack contained the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic gives Shadow a thumbs up. Shadow looks at Sonic and smiles. Shadow transforms into the Super Shadow. The cops are shooting right now, but neither Super Shadow or Maria is hurt because of Super Shadow's invincibility. Shadow knows what he has to now, but he is worried about how Maria will react. He instructs Sonic to take Maria out of the school by going through the window in Tails' classroom. Sonic does so at the speed of sound. With Maria out of the way, Super Shadow does not hold back. He releases a very big Chaos Blast which demolishes the west wing of the school. All of the students and teachers were evacuated before this took place. All of the cops were destroyed, and now Super Shadow sets off to find Sonic.

Sonic is now thinking in his head, "Who's house could I take her too?" Sonic's house would be kind of suspicious since Shadow is a friend of Sonic. Tails' house is kind of suspicious also since Tails took Eggman's job and he is a friend of Shadow too. Amy's house probably wouldn't work either since her parents would not allow it. Sonic decides on Knuckles' house since he lives alone and there is no evidence of him being friends with Shadow. Knuckles lives on Angel Island, but he just doesn't hang around the Master Emerald shrine. Knuckles has a house on the island which he built himself. Knuckles is home right now since he left from school like everyone else because the problem doesn't bother him as much as it does Sonic and Tails. Tails is at Knuckles' house also. He kind of expected that this would be the place that Sonic chose. Sonic lets Maria down, and she goes into Knuckles' house in order to see if this has reached the news yet on TV.

"So, uhh principal Maria," Sonic said. "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know," Maria said. "I just hope that Shadow isn't hurt."

"Shadow is invincible right now," Tails said. "I don't see how he could be hurt."

"Anyway," Knuckles said. "Why in the hell did you bring her here? Do you know what could happen if the popos came bustin' through my door after this Shadow and Maria's nonsense. You have no idea what I do to make a living."

"What do you do," Tails asked.

"I'm a dope dealer," Knuckles said.

"Ouch," Tails said. "This could be serious."

* * *

Eggman has convinced to army to look in this. At first they were reluctant to handle such a small matter that they thought could be handled by the local police; but after seeing the damage that Shadow caused and the fact that Shadow took out most of the police department in the city, they decide to act. This story has already made worldwide news. Super Shadow does not realize this, as he is still flying around casually looking for Maria. The air force is in the sky looking for Shadow at the moment. Eggman is commanding them for the time being. They run across Super Shadow. Super Shadow does not notice them until they start shooting. Jets are now following him. He gets really tired of this game of tag, so without thinking twice about his decision, he turns around and uses Chaos Spear. The jets are brought down. Super Shadow is now rethinking his decision about finding Maria since the army is after him now. He now sets his mind on finding a place to hide for the night.

Sonic leaves from Knuckles' house in order to see if the army is probably at his house. Sonic's prediction was true. The army is at Sonic's house, and they are questioning Aleena. Sonic is kind of scared to go in his house now. He waits until the army leaves then he enters. He is greeted by a slap from his mother.

"What is going on," Aleena asked. "What did you do at school today?"

"Why did you slap me," Sonic said while holding his face. "What the fuck did I do?"

"That is no way to talk to your mother," Aleena said. "Tell me the truth now, or I will be stomping a mud hole in your ass!"

"Damn," Sonic said. "Alright, it's like this. My friend Shadow and principal Maria are boyfriend and girlfriend. Eggman tipped off the cops because he knew, and he was mad at Maria for firing him. The cops came to school and started messin' with Shadow. Shadow lost his cool and killed the cops. About twenty cops came after that. I gave Shadow the Chaos Emeralds. He killed those cops too. He wanted me to go hide the principal so I did that for him too."

"Are you out of your mind," Aleena said. "Imagine if the cops knew all of this."

"Well," Sonic said with a smile. "Shadow killed all the cops that saw this so I guess I am in the clear."

"Your a fucking idiot," Aleena said.

"That was harsh, mommy," Sonic said.


	6. The New Principal

I live in Louisiana, so that's my reason for not updating at all during last week. Stupid hurricanes!

* * *

It is the next day, and Sonic as usual has overslept. He gets dressed in a hurry, but then he remembers that Shadow blew up half the school so there might be no school today. He also noticed that his mother didn't wake him in her usually violent way. Sonic runs into the living room to find his mother watching TV. She is watching the news.

"So," Sonic said. "No school today?"

"There is school today," Aleena said.

"Isn't half of the school gone," Sonic asked.

"Yes," Aleena said. "But, school is still open so you are going and I don't want to hear your excuses."

"Alright," Sonic said. "Damn. Hey, I noticed that my ring that I normally keep on my dresser is missing..."

"It's a school rule," Aleena said. "Rings are not allowed."

"What," Sonic said. "I need to wear a ring at all times so I don't die when I get hit. That is some serious bullshit."

"I forgot about that," Aleena said. "Well, don't get hit?"

"Give me my ring," Sonic said.

"Alright," Aleena said. "Do not let the principal see it."

"She is gone, remember," Sonic said.

"No," Aleena said. "There is a new one."

"What the hell," Sonic said. "Who?"

Before Aleena could even answer that question, Sonic ran out of the door at the speed of sound. He is still able to make to it to school before the bell rings. The school is being repaired after what Shadow did to it. Tails' old classroom is gone. All classes that were down the same hall as Tails' were told to report to the gym. No class can really take place in the gym, so they have nothing to do but sit around until lunch. Sonic sits next to Knuckles, and they start talking about this new principal.

"I heard there's a new principal," Sonic said.

"Yeah," Knuckles said. "It surprised the hell out of me too."

"Who is it," Sonic asked.

"That's what surprised the hell out of me," Knuckles said. "It's Amy's sister."

"No fucking way," Sonic said. "I thought she hated school and when she finished last year she swore to never come back to school and she became a ho/gold digger?"

"Yep," Knuckles said. "She must be scheming on the teacher who makes the most money in this school."

"No shit, Sherlock," Sonic said. "But isn't that teacher is, uh, Tails?"

Tails is called to the office right after Sonic finishes his sentence.

* * *

Tails has no idea about May's past and what she is now. He doesn't even know about May being the principal. He walks into the office, and he is very surprised to see May sitting behind the desk. Tails nervously takes his seat.

"What's up," Tails said. "I thought you hated school. How did you get this job?"

"It's a long story," May said,

"It must be a very interesting one since you graduated last year and I know damn well you never went to college," Tails said.

"True," May said. "You see since Maria left there was a very big commotion at the school board. When a new principal was requested, no one would take the job because they were scared of what happened with Maria and Shadow. This school has very bad reputation now. Since no one would accept, the school board stated that it would accept anyone who could pass a simple 50 question test. I took it for no reason at all, and I passed."

"Really," Tails said. "That doesn't make much sense."

"Anyway," May said. "I called you in so we can talk about how the hell you were hired here. You have no degrees or anything like that and you are or were a student."

"Kind of the same way you did," Tails said. "Weird, huh?"

"Your serious," May said. "What's your salary?"

"Hmm," Tails said. "I was told that my pay was 3000 rings a month. Every month, it would increase by 20 percent. There is a 2000 ring bonus added at the end of the school year. So in other words, I guess it is a lot? I don't feel like calculating it right now because I am tired. Also, my parents have been sending me 2000 rings every month for a few years, and I have been saving that."

"Win," May said in her head.

"May," Tails said. "Is something wrong?"

"No," May said. "Everything is okay. You are free to leave now, but I want you to stop by after school today."

"Okay," Tails said. "Peace out."

Sonic and Knuckles were able to sneak out of the gym. They were standing by the principal office waiting for Tails to come out. When he did, May spotted them.

"What are you two doing out of class," May said.

"Your serious," Sonic asked. "Close your big mouth."

"She should close her legs too," Knuckles whispered to Sonic.

They are both laughing uncontrollably. Tails heard what Knuckles said, but he doesn't get it.

"I can see you expect special treatment," May said. "I am not letting this one slide."

"What are you gonna do," Sonic asked.

"Detention," May said.

"Come on," Sonic said. "Cut me some slack since I'm like family, kind of."

"What is your home phone number," May said.

"Oh no," Sonic said while getting on his knees. "Anything but that. Don't call my crazy ass mother!"

"We should be going back to the gym," Tails said.

"I am right behind you," Knuckles said.

On the walk back to the gym, Knuckles tells Tails everything he knows about May. For some crazy, retarded reason Tails does not believe him.

"She seems nice though," Tails said. "I call bullshit."

"No," Knuckles said. "Trust me on this, son. Even I hit that, but I was drunk and high and I don't know how the fuck that happened but you get my point, right?"

"I still don't believe it," Tails said. "I mean, her and Amy seem the same."

"Hell no," Knuckles said. "According to Sonic, Amy and May are two totally different people. I mean, for one Amy actually likes school and she is the smartest student in the class since you became the teacher. Also, Sonic said that Amy doesn't like May and they fight frequently. Also, May is more outgoing than Amy. Sonic told me that they both have only one thing in common, and it is the fact that they are both freaks if you know what I mean."

"Really," Tails said. "I still don't believe you. I even kind of like her."

"No," Knuckles said. "Leave her alone and scope out someone else, please!"

"I still don't believe you," Tails said. "I rather would like to find out the truth for myself."

"Well, I just hope she doesn't find out what type of money you make," Knuckles said. "That would be the most retarded mistake of your life."

School has now concluded. Tails went to the office like May asked, but that will not be covered yet. Sonic decided to walk Amy home, and he forgot about detention. Knuckles went straight home to prepare for his "job". When he gets home, he goes into his bedroom. His eyes are wide open.

"So," Knuckles said. "Shadow finally found you, huh? Never do this in my bed again!"

* * *

May's plans are obvious, in the next chapter they will be halted by someone...

It seems that Shadow has found Maria. A plan will be formulated in order to get Maria her job back in the next chapter. Also, we will check in on Eggman as well.

FYI: Maria became the principal of the school by Eggman's doing. What he did will be revealed later...


	7. Eggman is a Noob

Tails walks straight to the office after school just like May asked. Even though he did not believe Knuckles at all, he still kept Knuckles' warning in mind. When Tails makes it into the office, he notices that May is not around. Tails decided to take a seat and wait for her. May arrives a few minutes later. Tails has never studied May closely. By finally getting a good look at her, he comes to the conclusion that May looks like an older Amy. The hair is the same, the color is the same, she even has a hammer that is sitting in the corner of the room also. May's a little taller, and she has a better figure than Amy. Besides that, you could not tell them apart.

"So," Tails said. "What did you want to see me about?"

"I just wanted to ask you something," May said.

"What is it," Tails asked.

"Do you have enough space in your class in order to take another student," May asked. "We might be getting a foreign exchange student soon."

"Yeah," Tails said. "I do. Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all I wanted to know," May said.

"Alright," Tails said. "I will be going."

"See you tomorrow morning, Mr. Prower," May said.

"You don't have to call me that," Tails said.

"I am supposed to," May said. "It is common courtesy in the workplace between boss and employee, right?"

"I guess so," Tails said.

* * *

Eggman is taking a break after convincing the army to look into the Shadow and Maria deal. Eggman is at his house reading the newspaper when he comes across something.

"What the hell," Eggman said. "There is a new principal already? I was going to go to the school board and apply for the job tomorrow! I don't believe this shit. And it's Amy's sister?! I thought she hated school. She was so damn lazy when she was in my class. Now I got two damn problems. Although, I could do something about May. I should go check to see if she is still at school."

Eggman gets in his car and drives to the school. May still hasn't left yet. She is really taking her job seriously. She decided to do all her work before leaving. Eggman barges into her office without knocking on the door.

"You are supposed to knock first," May said.

"May," Eggman said. "Why are you of all people working at a school?"

"Well," May said. "I know that you know about my past and what I was before. I am trying to become a better person by leaving my old ways alone and doing something more productive with my time instead of what I used to do."

"Come on," Eggman said. "No one changes that easily. I know that money still tempts you."

"Maybe but," May said with hesitation. "I don't want to do that anymore."

"I know that the old and true you would probably try to get with a teacher in this school who made 2000 rings or more," Eggman said.

"Yeah," May said. "But that was the old me. I have changed."

"I know you know of a teacher who makes a lot of money in this school," Eggman said. "You know damn well deep in your heart that you want him or her."

"Stop it Eggman," May said while covering her ears.

"You can't take the truth," Eggman said. "You need to stop lying to yourself."

"No," May said. "Get the fuck out, noob."

"Why did you call me a noob," Eggman said. "Also, if there is a teacher you want I can help you."

"Why are you doing this, Eggman," May said. "What is your real motive?"

"I just want to help one of my former students," Eggman said. "You think about. Give me a reply tomorrow after school."

May hesitates with her answer. She thinks for a minute and then says, "Okay." They shake hands, and then Eggman leaves. Once he makes it outside. He celebrates as if he knew he accomplished something. He walks to his car with a smile while singing," I am the Eggman, that's what I am. I am the Eggman, I got the master plan. I am the Eggman." He laughs after he finishes his singing, and then he drives off. May is unable to finish her work that she was doing previously. She has her head on the desk, and she is crying because what Eggman said really got to her. She know that it is the truth and her old desires are still there, but she really and truly wants to leave that alone and become independent.

May has arrived at her house earlier than she expected because she could get any work done. Her parents are not home, but Sonic and Amy are there. She goes through the hallway and passes in front of Amy's room. They are doing nothing more than studying.

"What's up," Sonic said. "Oh yeah, I forgot about detention. Sorry."

May didn't even say a word to Sonic or Amy on her way to her room.

"What the hell is wrong with her," Sonic asked.

"I don't know," Amy said. "I should go talk to her."

"I thought you two hated each other," Sonic said.

"Yeah, but she is still my sister and although I don't show it I really do love her," Amy said.

"Cool," Sonic said. "You know, I am seriously wondering why I am worrying about this test when Tails is the teacher. I mean, we can't take it until the school is the fixed."

"But your an idiot," Amy said with a smile. "My idiot."

"Hahaha," Sonic said. "I guess I should go home then. Peace out, Amy."

Sonic hugs Amy then goes out of the window. He takes that way because it is faster and he is only two minutes away from breaking his curfew. Amy proceeds to May's room. May is laying down in her bed crying with her face to her pillow. Amy really feels sorry for May. Amy sits at the end of her bed and asks her, "What's wrong?"

"Well, you have to promise to keep this between us," May said.

"I promise," Amy said.

"Okay," May said. "You may not believe it, but the reason I became the principal is because I wanted to change my life. You know what I am known for, right? I want to leave that alone and become independent and do something more constructive with my time. But, I still have temptations around me. Specifically one teacher who makes a lot of money, whom I will not name. I was compressing my feelings and moving on, but I talked to Eggman after school today and he really got to me. Now, I really don't know what I should do. What do you think I should do?"

"Eggman tried to convince you to go back to your old ways," Amy asked. "Well, I will still like you regardless of what path you take but I strongly suggest that you do not listen to Eggman and you do what your heart desires. By the way, how much money does this teacher make?"

"Around 5000 rings a month.," May said. "3000 rings is supposed to increase by 20 percent every month and I forgot where the other 2000 rings come from."

"Wow," Amy said. "That is kind of a lot. Well, you do what you think is right."

"I will," May said. "Thanks, little sis."

* * *

Sonic had to do some real talking, but he was able to convince his mother to let him go to Knuckles' house. His curfew was extended by an hour. When Sonic gets there, he notices that Tails is there too. Everyone is in the living room.

"So," Knuckles said. "Have you two came up with a plan yet so you can get the fuck out of my house?"

"Your harsh," Tails said.

"Hmm," Shadow said. "Maybe we can convince the government to let this slide?"

"Impossible," Sonic said. "No one we know is cool with the mayor of the city."

"Wrong," Tails said. "Me and the mayor are cool. He likes to think of me as the son he never had. You see, my father and the mayor go way back."

"Really," Sonic said. "You think that you could help us out here?"

"Probably," Tails said. "I have an idea..., which will be saved for the next chapter."

* * *

So, May really didn't plan to go after Tails. I wonder if the new exchange student will change that...

What's Tails plan in order to fix the Shadow and Maria problem and possibly get Maria her job back? You will find out, also the other characters will finally be involved for once. :)


	8. Tails Wins

It is the next day of school. Tails overslept for the first time in his life. His alarm that makes the sound of rings went off about three times already. Tails overslept because of his dream. His dream was about his plan which was mentioned in the last chapter. Tails decided to not go to school today in order to prepare for a meeting with the mayor. He called in and told May that he was not able to report to work today for a little while. Tails gets in his car and he drives over to Knuckles' house. Shadow and Maria are there just like Tails asked.

"You two are ready," Tails asked.

"Yeah." Shadow said. "We still don't know the plan."

"What are we supposed to do," Maria asked.

"All I can say is defend yourself," Tails said.

"Wut," Shadow said.

* * *

In the gym, everyone is sitting around doing nothing. Sonic and Knuckles know what Tails is doing, but no one else knows.

"Hey," Silver said. "What happened to Tails?"

"Uhh," Sonic said. "We seriously have no idea."

"Yeah," Knuckles said. "Your not getting anything out of us."

"Shut up," Sonic said. "Dumb ass."

"So you do know something," Silver said.

"We don't know anything," Sonic said.

"Forget about our punk teacher," Jet said. "I am much more interested in this new student we are supposed to be getting."

"Hell yeah," Storm said. "I heard that she is a girl."

"Really," Vector said.

"Damn straight," Jet said. "And that my friends, is the only reason why I care."

"I don't," Espio said.

"Are you gay," Vector asked.

"Nope," Espio said. "I am more interested in Sonic's mother."

"Here we go again," Sonic said. "You are not doing anything with my mom, you bug eating bastard."

"Hey," Espio said. "Just because I am a chameleon, that doesn't mean I eat bugs."

Amy is called to the office. May is standing by the glass doors which lead outside to the front of the school.

"Is there something you wanted," Amy asked.

"Yep," May said. "Our new student should be coming today. I am so excited!"

"You are taking your job too seriously," Amy said.

"Anyways," May said. "When she gets here, you don't mind showing her around, do you? Also, the girl is supposed to be from outer space."

"Huh," Amy said. "An alien? What is going on?"

"I don't know," May said. "It's something the school board wanted to try. By the way, we the got okay for you guys to return to your class. I will announce it to everyone. You stay here and wait for her."

"Okay," Amy said.

Everyone walks back to their original class. The place still looks the same. Everything was restored perfectly. Everyone takes there original seats. All of the boys are talking about this new student except for Sonic and Knuckles because of an obvious reason.

"I seriously do not understand the fuss about this girl," Sonic said.

"I guess it's because we have girlfriends already and everyone else are ducks," Knuckles said. "Also, they are just gonna act nice to her and try to show around since she's not from here. Their capitalizing on her feelings."

"True," Sonic said. "I didn't know you were so smart. I thought you were retarded."

"I have people skills and common sense I guess," Knuckles said.

* * *

Tails arrives at the mayor's office. He arranged this meeting and told the mayor that he would be bringing Shadow and Maria along. This is the reason that none of the guards went after Shadow. The courthouse is very huge. The place has four floors. The elevator was in maintenance today so they had to take the stairs. They were very tired after four flights of stairs. The mayor's office is obviously on the top floor. The mayor isn't actually human. The mayor is fox. Yep, the mayor is an animal. This is why the mayor and Tails' father were such good friends when they were young. The mayor is an old and fat fox. He only has one tail. He is wearing blue suit. His desk in the shape of a Chaos Emerald, and it standing up. His chair is in the shape of a ring, and it is made of gold. As a matter of fact, the chairs which everyone has to sit in is in the shape of a ring.

"So," the mayor said. "You want me to call the army off of Shadow and give Maria her job back?"

"Uhh," Tails said. "Yeah."

"Impossible," the mayor said. "It can't happen. A principal and her student living together. Are you mad, boy?"

"Yeah," Tails said. "But,"

"I get it," Shadow thought. "You see, I really love Maria and can't help who I fall in love with. All this running from the army every time is just not gonna help our relationship at all. I know that I blew up the school, but those bastards look as if they were gonna shoot. It is self defense. I want things to go back to the way they were. I don't want it to be like this anymore," Shadow said in a dramatic voice.

"Win," Tails thought. "The mayor is emotional and he likes soap operas. This should really get to him. All we need is something from Maria like crying or something and we should have the punk."

"Please," Maria said with tear coming out of her eyes. "Can you not see that we love each other very much, and that Shadow was only protecting us? Also, I can't live without my job."

Just as Tails expected. The mayor is crying. Even though the performance was pretty horrible, the mayor still felt moved by it. He grabs a handkerchief and blows his nose on it. Everyone gives each other high fives while the mayor isn't looking. When the mayor stops crying, he allows it but...

"I can't exactly give Maria her job back as principal," the mayor said. "We have already found a replacement and she is doing pretty well."

"Oh yeah," Tails said. "May. Well, the school doesn't have a secretary, right?"

"That is correct," the mayor said. "She gets the job as secretary, and Shadow is free to go back to school and you guys don't have to worry about being bothered anymore."

"Thank you," Shadow said with a smile. "It is nice to be in the presence of someone so forgiving." Shadow shakes his hand after that sentence, and they leave.

* * *

They are able to make it back to school at around 1:00 pm. Tails is able to go back to his class and teach for a few hours. He dropped Shadow and Maria at their house on the way to school. When Tails makes it into his classroom, he notices that everyone is watch the news channel called GHNN (Green Hill News Network). It seems that news about Shadow, Maria, and Tails was released already.

"You did it," Sonic said. "Cool."

"So, you went help Maria get her job back and she won't get taken to jail for liking Shadow," Rouge asked.

"Yep," Tails said.

"That's so sweet," Cream said.

"What can I say," Tails said. "I am very helpful person."

"How," Knuckles said. "How did your smart ass do it?"

"It was pretty easy," Tails said. "You see, I know the mayor very good and I know that he is emotional and he watches soap operas and things of the nature. I kind of set up the mayor to say that he rejected Shadow and Maria. They picked up on it, and did a horrible emotional act. It was pretty bad, and they can't improvise or act worth a shit but the mayor still bought it."

"Win," Knuckles said.

"Uhh," Tails said. "Where is Amy?"

"She was called to the office way in first period," Silver said. "Haven't seen her since."

"Okay," Tails said. "By the way, did the new student show up yet?"

"You knew," Jet said. "What do you know about her? Talk, fox."

"Well," Tails said. "She is supposed to be an alien. Her name is, uhh, I forgot. I know it starts with a C, and I have a picture."

Tails takes a picture out of his briefcase and he gives it to Jet. All of the boys except for Sonic and Knuckles surrounds Jet in order to look at the picture.

"So," Wave said. "Why you two don't care?"

"Pretty obvious," Sonic said.

"Ehh," Knuckles said. "I would look, but Rouge is here."

"What did you say," Rouge asked.

"I'm joking," Knuckles said. "Damn."

"Uhh," Tails said. "Don't mind me asking but, how will all of you choose who will go after her?"

"Don't care about that right now," Jet said. "The pic is awesome. She is cute."

"They will all fail," Sonic said.

"What a bunch of dumb asses and losers," Knuckles said. "I guess I will be going to sleep. Wake me up at the end."

At around 2:00 pm, Amy brings the new student to class after showing her the whole school. She showed her the **whole **school. May only requested the inside part of the school, but Amy took her everywhere. This is why it took them til last period to make it to class. Amy knocks on the door of the classroom. All of the boys get up like the idiots they are, but Tails orders everyone to sit down. You can best believe that they did not listen, so with a little help from Sonic and Knuckles this problem was resolved. Tails goes outside.

"Your the new student," Tails said. "What is your name?"

"Cosmo," she said. "By the way, are you the teacher? You look like a student."

"Yes," Tails said. "Well, I was student but, It will take a long time to explain."

"Oh yeah," Amy said. "By the way, Cosmo has a big problem."

"That's right," Cosmo said. "You see, the lady that I was supposed live died before I got here."

"Harsh," Tails said.

"I kind of need a place to stay," Cosmo said.

"We will see what one of your fellow classmates say about this," Tails said. "Why not with Amy?"

"Parents won't allow it," Amy said.

"Well, I just got to say that I feel sorry for you," Tails said. "I hope you find a place to live soon. Also, you will be bombarded."

"I don't get it," Cosmo said.

"You will," Tails said. "Amy, I will allow hammer use."

"Cool," Amy said.

Once all three of them entered the classroom, Amy threatened to use the hammer. The warning was taken into consideration by everyone. Cosmo introduces herself, and then she tells the class about her problem...

"Uh oh," Sonic said.

"Hold up," Tails said. "Let's see what the girls say first? Wave?"

"Can't happen," Wave said.

"Okay," Tails said. "Umm, Rouge?"

"Can't do it," Rouge said.

"Uhh, Cream," Tails said,

"Nope," Cream said.

"Harsh," Tails said.

Just as Tails said, Cosmo is bombarded with all of these pick me requests except from Sonic and Knuckles. Knuckles is sleeping, and Sonic is playing Sonic Rush on a DS Lite.

"Umm," Cosmo said. "I'd rather stay with the teacher."

"Wut," Silver said.

"You guys are all idiots and you obviously came on to strong," Cosmo said.

"What did I say," Sonic said. "All of you would fail."

"But why me," Tails said. "You can't live with me anyway, for I am the teacher."

"This statement said that I could stay with anyone in case of dire circumstances, and you seem like the only sensible one here, well you and the blue hedgehog over there," Cosmo said.

"My name is Sonic," Sonic said. "Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I will just call you Sonic," Cosmo said.

"Everyone does that already," Sonic said.

"Eh," Tails said. "I guess it is decided. Class dismissed."

Tails gets many cold stares from the boys in the class on their way out. He is even threatened by Jet. Sonic follows his normal routine, so he walks Amy home. Knuckles went home with Rouge, so now it is just Tails and the student.

"What is your home like," Cosmo said.

"It is kind of big," Tails said. "I live alone."

"You look kind of young to be living alone," Cosmo said.

"I guess so," Tails said. "It's like anime or something."

May stops by Tails' class right before he leaves.

"So," May said. "How did it go? Did you find a place to stay?"

"Yep," Cosmo said.

"Okay," May said. "With who?"

"The teacher," Cosmo said.

"Wut," May said.

Tails and Cosmo leave the school after their talk with May. May doesn't really care right now, but it did kind of worry her. Eggman arrives after school again just like he said he would. May is confused right now. She doesn't really care that Cosmo is staying with Tails, but she is feeling jealous? I am surprised myself.

"So," Eggman said. "Got an answer for me?"

"Well," May said. "I accept, and will call you if needed."

"Good," Eggman said. "Good day. But before I leave, might I ask why the change of heart all of a sudden?"

"Because," May said. "At first it was just the money, but now I am thinking like an adult who wants a stable lifestyle and a sensible person to live with. I think that I like this teacher."

"Damn," Eggman said. "In only two days? Anyway, is there is anything else?"

"I am kind of a little jealous too," May said.

"Ah," Eggman said. "Well, when you need me, tell me."

* * *

Next chapter is about sports. And you must be crazy if you think Eggman will let Shadow and Maria live happily together. Haha, May's a bitch.


End file.
